1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle-used identification device.
2. Related Prior Art
There are various bicycles such as racing bicycles, mountain bicycles or general-purposed bicycles. Some are inexpensive and available for ordinary people. Some are expensive and only available for rich people or professional riders. Some expensive bicycles are almost as expensive as some mini sedans. Compared with cars, bicycles are light, and expensive bicycles are particularly light. Such light and expensive bicycles are vulnerable of theft. Furthermore, riders sometimes ride bicycles of one model and color in a same trip. For example, black is sometimes the only color for a model. It is difficult for these riders to distinguish their bicycles.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.